Embodiments of the invention relate to a cooking apparatus, and in particular to a cooking apparatus having modular cooking surfaces or cooking unit.
Grills for cooking apply heat from a lower heating plate and from an upper heating plate to opposite sides of a food item to decrease cook times and to cook food evenly. In conventional systems, only one type of cooking may be performed on a cooking surface, which may limit the types of food or cooking styles that may be used.